To Think Of You
by lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been broken up for 6 months but now Kurt is coming back for ues wedding. Will Kurt and Blaine be able ton talk and work things out.
1. Chapter 1

To Think Of You

By Lyla Katz

What do you do when the love of your life brakes up with you? I don't know how to feel anymore. It has been 6 months since Kurt and I broke up and I am a freaking mess. I never thought it would hurt this much. I tried calling him and texting him but all I got back was a text that said please stop contacting me.

I felt like I was dying. I lost the only good thing in my life. My parents are never home. Cooper is away in LA. I am just stuck here by myself.

It was the weekend of 's wedding and Kurt was coming home for it. I asked him if we could see each other and he finally agreed with me. I was so happy. We have been texting since then. I finally get to tell him what really happened instead of him just assuming I had sex with Eli. He is flying in tomorrow night. I told him I would pick him up at the airport.

Let's just say I didn't get any sleep last night. I have to get Kurt at the airport in about an hour.

I leave my house and drive to the airport. My heart is beating so fast. I don't know what to feel right now. I am seeing the love of my life again. I pull up to the airport and I jump out of the car. And looked for Kurt. When I finally saw him I wanted to run up to him and hug him and kiss him but, I know we weren't together yet.

I smile when I see him walked towards me. I wave my hand and he comes running and hugs me. I was taken by surprised. The man of my dreams in now in my arms. I sighed and rubbed his back.

I say "Kurt I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."

Kurt kisses my cheek then says "Oh Blaine. I missed you too. I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you. But that still didn't give you the right to cheat on me."

I sigh knowing that he was right.

I say "Kurt I know. I know what I did was wrong. I made a mistake but can we get out of here and let me take you to dinner and explained to you what really happened?"

Kurt says "I would love that Blaine Anderson."

I smile and take his hand as we get his luggage and walk to my car.

The ride home was quite we kept looking back at each other. I took his hand in mine. I missed him so much.

Kurt says "Blaine no matter what happens in our future I will always love you. You were my first love. I will never forget you no matter what."

I say "I want us to be together again but, you need to hear the true story about what really happened."

Kurt nods and kisses each of my knuckles.

Will things really work out between us? Boy do I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kurt and I watched some movies together. We were lying on my bed just watching Harry Potter. Kurt looked over at me and smiled. I really want to talk to him about what happened with Eli.

I say "Hey Kurt can I talk about what really happened please?"

Kurt says "Of course my love."

I say "Okay so when I got to Eli's house I knew that he wanted to have sex with me. I didn't really know where my head was at the time and I went over. He stated to kiss me and I started shaking and I couldn't do it Kurt. I stepped back and told him I couldn't go through with it. I ran out and started crying in my car. I knew I had to tell you. I couldn't keep this from you."

I looked up to see Kurt crying. He looks at me and takes my hands.

Kurt says "I was so fucking stupid. I was so upset. I didn't let you explain to me what really happened. And I hurt you so badly. Blaine I never wanted to break up with you. I just couldn't be with someone who cheated on me."

He took one of his hands and cupped my cheek.

Then said "But I love you. I always had and I always will."

By then I had tears going down my face as did Kurt.

I say "Oh Kurt. I love you."

Kurt says " I love you too so freaking much."

That's when he leaned over. He kissed me deeply. Both my hands went to cup his face. His went around my waste. I missed this so much. Kurt moaned and I slowly opened my mouth so that his tongue was able to enter. We fall onto our sides. Our legs tangled together. So much touching, Kurt's hands went under my shirt and boy did I miss his hands on me. I moaned. I knew Kurt loved my abs. We kept on kissing and touching. Now both of us shirtless.

But what I didn't hear was my dad coming home. He opened my door and both Kurt and I jumped from where we were.

Dad says " Get the fuck out!"

I say " Dad no please."

Dad says " I thought you were down with this gay shit. Now I come home to this."

I say " I'm sorry dad."

Dad says " You know what no. I had it. You have 15 mintues to get all your things and I want you out of my house."

I look up at my dad with tears in my eyes. Kurt holding my hand.

I say " But I'm your son."

Dad says " Not anymore. Now move you're running out of time."

He leaves.

I start crying. I couldn't believe that my dad just kicked me out.

Kurt says " Blaine honey we need to get your things."

I say " I can't believe him. He kicked me out."

Kurt says " I know honey. You can always stay with my dad and Carole.

I just nod. We pack my things as I go downstairs by dad is waiting for me. I can tell he has been drinking.

He says " Get out you son of a bitch."

I just look at him and try to remember why mom actually left him.

Kurt and I get all our things into my car. I sit in the passenger's seat and start to cry. Kurt looks over at me and gives me a sad smile.

We finally arrive at Kurt's parents place. Kurt looks over and see's that I fell asleep. Kurt sighed as he came around to my side of the car and picked me up out of the car. He brought me inside and put me down on the couch. I curled up in a ball. He put a blanket on top of me and kissed my head.

Kurt says " I love you Blaine."

Burt comes in and says " What happen to him?"

Kurt says "His dad kicked him out. He came in on us making out and he lost it. I am just so glad he didn't hurt him. I don't know what I would do if he got hurt."

Burt says " You love him. I can tell."

Kurt says " I do. A lot. I want to marry him one day dad."

Burt smiles. He is so proud of his boy.

Kurt says " I actually have a ring for him."

Burt says " Didn't you two just get together?"

Kurt says "I actually had it since before we broke up. I wanted to propose to him while he was in new York but instead he told me he cheated on me and we broke up. He explained to me what happened Dad. He didn't do anything. He just kissed him. He thought that by kissing him met he cheated on me. But I told him that he didn't he did the right thing. I thought he actually had sex with him but he didn't."

Burt says " You do what you think is right."

Kurt says " I will dad. I will."

Kurt went up to his old room and took out the ring that was in his pocket.

Kurt says "I promise to never break your heart again.

I started waking up and I didn't see anyone around so I went to Kurt's old room and saw him in there.

I say "Kurt?"

Kurt jumps and quickly puts the ring in his pocket.

I say "What was that?"

Kurt got up and said "It was nothing Blaine."

I look up at Kurt I know he is lying to me. He comes over to me and kisses me.

Kurt says "I love you."

I smile and say "I love you too."

Later that night Kurt and I were cuddling on the couch.

Kurt says " Where do you see us in the future?"

I say " Well I see you owning your own design company. Me being a teacher. We live in a small town house in the city. Maybe a couple of kids. Why do you ask?"

Kurt smiled and got up from the couch. I looked over and saw him on one knee. My hand went to cover my mouth as I held back a sob.

Kurt says "Blaine Devon Anderson. I have loved you since the minute I laid eyes on you. You are my world. So I want to ask. Blaine Anderson Will You Marry Me?


End file.
